Into The Minecraft World!
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: Minecraft, a sweet blocky world where people build and thrive, but what happens when an ordinary girls gets sucked in the game? And whats with the mobs beings human? "Someone please get me out of here!" (SYOC CLOSED)


"KYAAA! NO SPIDERS NO SPIDERS!" I screamed in terror as I ran away from large black spiders that I had greatly feared when I entered the cave. I bet your asking, giant spiders? Well...I can't really give you an answer, but I think I know how...it all started this afternoon...

* * *

><p>"Finally! Schools done and now! Minecraft!" I shouted happily as I slammed my room door open and look around at my messy dirty room. Piles of clothes scattered around, bags and empty cans of chips and soda everywhere, a bed to the side of a purple wall, drawer next to it, and near the window on the far corner was a desk with a computer plugged in the wall outlet. Dropping my black Adidas bag on the corner of the room, I jumped on my chair that was set near the desk, and spinned around. While spinning, I inserted my password on the computer, which showed a wallpaper of a giant jollyrancher.<p>

"Alright Minecraft here I come!" I said to myself as I stopped my spinning and clicked the Minecraft icon, the loading screen being displayed. "While I wait, I'll just go and get some foo-"

_Beep, Beep!_

'Hmm?' I thought as I looked at my computers screen.

_«Do you ever think of entering the Minecraft world?» _The computer screen said in Minecraft letters. 'Uhh...now that I think about it. Yes!' I continued reading the paragraph when I reached the last part and two icons, one said "Yes", the other said "No".

_«If you do want to enter the Minecraft world, press the "Yes" Icon, if not press the "No" Icon.»_

"Darn...what a stupid old computer. But I'll press 'Yes'!" I shouted as I clicked on the "Yes" Icon and waited for something to happen. Nothing...absolutely fucking nothing...

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted as my hope crumbled. "I should have known it wouldn't wor-" The lights in my room turned on and off, electricity spewing from my computer. "Whaa!?" I shouted as I jumped of my chair and looked around. Everything around me turned black, green codes on everything. And then a random hole appeared underneath me. And you know what I did? I screamed like hell!

"KKKYYYYAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>And that brings us here, where I was currently running from spiders.<p>

"NOOOO!" I wailed as I exited the cave, the sun hitting my body as I ran to my home that I set up in a hill. Quickly opening the wooden door, I closed behind me fast and panted. Yes, my home was small...but it was liveable. A bed on the corner, a furnace on the other corner as well as a chest and crafting table and the floor was made of wooden blocks as the house was made too by wooden blocks. "Haaah...I think I hate Minecraft now..." I mumbled as I took of my leather helmet and set it on top of the chest. Walking to my bed, I looked at the window that was on the wall. At least I wasn't square! Looking at my reflection, I had long black hair that I kept in a pony tail, pink bangs falling on my face as I had dyed them, bright blue eyes that were curious, my terribly flat chest, a blue shirt and black pants, as well as brown sneakers. Apparently the game wanted me to wear the original clothes...bastards!

"Well...maybe I'm not alone?" I said to myself as I looked through the window and stared at the blocky grassland. "Or maybe I am...but...if there is someone...I'll find them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this is the first SYOC Minecraft I'm making! It might have slow updates since I have school...so...here's the form!<strong>

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height and Weight:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos/etc:**

**A Creeper/Ender/Skeleton/etc:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**PERSONAL INFO!**

**Personality:**

**History Before meeting Akira:**

**How did they enter Minecraft (If Monster Hybrid Human then don't answer question!):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Love Interest?:**

**Clothes:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Exp Level:**

**How they met Akira:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**FIGHTING STYLE!**

**How they fight:**

**What weapon they prefer:**

**OTHER STUFF!**

**Family:**

**OC's opinion on Akira:**

**Relation to Akira?:**

**Other (in case I forgot):**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name: Akira Sumino<strong>

**Nickname: Aki**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Ethnicity: Asian**

**Height and Weight: 4'11, 109 pounds**

**Hair Color: Black with bangs dyed pink**

**Hair Style: in a high ponytail, bangs covering forehead, strands of hair on the side of her face**

**Skin Color: pale but healthy**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Scars/Tattoos/etc: has three whisker marks on one side of her face, given by her stepfather**

**A Creeper/Ender/Skeleton/etc: None, she's human!**

**Build/Body Type: petite**

**PERSONAL INFO!**

**Personality: she's quite childish but completely hates it when someone calls her short or little kid. She can be a tsundere to everyone, but she's sometimes nice and quite and respectful, her personality making her popular at school.**

**History: Akira's dad died before she could remember him. Her mom, later in the years after getting over it, remarried with a nice man. But in reality was a cruel abusive man to Akira. When Akira's mom wasn't there, the stepfather would beat her up all the time until she nearly died. One day, her mother came in early from work and saw her husband punching Akira, and quickly calling the cops, the stepfather was arrested but left three whisker like scars on her right cheek. After the incident, Akira became quiet and distant until she hit her teen years. Now she is active and playful.**

**How did they enter Minecraft: Unknown to her yet...but she blames the computer**

**Likes: sweets, sunlight, sleeping, Minecraft, gaming, and strawberries!**

**Dislikes: spiders, lightning, vegetables mostly carrots, and them stupid villagers!**

**Strengths: *knows how to play Minecraft!**

***can wield a bow and arrow**

***is small and can hide in cramped places**

***is fast**

**Weaknesses: *lightning**

***spiders **

***mountains**

***building homes**

***and eating sweets since she always gets a stomach ache**

**Love Interest?: Looking!**

**Clothes: a blue shirt and black pants, as well as brown sneakers**

**Weapon(s): Bow and Arrow, as well as a Iron sword**

**Exp Level: 26**

**Fears: Big Bulky Men since they remind her of her stepfather, and spiders**

**Secrets: She was abused during her childhood**

**FIGHTING STYLE!**

**How they fight: use Bow and Arrow from a distance**

**What weapon they prefer: Bow and Arrow**

**OTHER STUFF!**

**Family: Mother- Unknown**

**Father- Unknown**

**Stepfather- Unknown**

**Other (in case I forgot): She has a small perverted side**

* * *

><p><strong>Also accepting monster OC's! <strong>


End file.
